


The Christmas Compromise (working title)

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, grumpy-ish reader, slilliness bordering on crack, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: gift fic for gabriellives prompt: "we've been in the car for six hours! i wanna go to be and sleep for a week!" "But it's Christmas Eve. And not even dark!" prompt in bold





	The Christmas Compromise (working title)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GabrielLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/gifts).



> there may be a part 2 if i can manage the time.

You sped down the empty, winding highway, snow covered pastures on either side passing by in a blur as you stared out the passenger-side window. You fought back a yawn and turned to the Archangel behind the wheel.

“Can’t this rust-bucket go any faster?”

“Sugar, we’re doing 90 as it is, if I push this thing any harder, the transmission’s likely to fall out. We’ll get back to the bunker in plenty of time for a day full of fun.” Gabriel flashed a knowing look at you.

“Fun?! No, there will be no fun once we get back home.  **We’ve been in the car for six hours! I just wanna go to bed and sleep for a week!** Just pure, uninterrupted sleep.”

“Sleep?  **But it’s Christmas Eve. And not even dark!** Nope. Not happening, sugar. If you wanted sleep, you should have slept while we’ve been driving. If need be, I’ll heal your fatigue, but, come hell or high water, we are spending the day doing all the Christmas appropriate things we can.”

“I would have slept, but I was too amped up from the fight. Ganking a wolf pack tends to get the adrenaline running. But now it’s worn off and the past week is catchin’ up to me.” You let your head fall back against the headrest of your seat, unable to hold back the next yawn that ran through you.

“Well, we’ve still got an hour or so to go, so take a little cat nap and I’ll give you a recharge when we get home if you need it. Okay? That a good enough compromise for you?” He looked over at you questioningly, eyebrow quirked and puppy dog eyes in full effect.

“Okay, fine. But I swear, after the holidays, we’re taking a little R’n’R. No cases, no Heaven business. Just you, me and a nice warm beach somewhere exotic.”

Gabriel chuckled at your pouting and smiled at you warmly. “Alright, cupcake. How’s this? You make it through to the end of New Year’s Day, and as soon as you wake up on the 3rd, I’ll snap us to Bermuda. Luxury hotel, spa days, the whole shebang. Sound good?”

Your interest sparked at that. Bermuda? Hell yes, that sounded good. But, there’s no need to let him know how eager you suddenly were. “Hmm, fine, Angel-cake. I guess that’s doable. Now that that’s settled, what exactly did you have planned for today?”

“You’ll see when we get home.” Gabriel had a mischievous glint in his eye as he sped up a bit, suddenly wanting to get home even quicker.

You narrowed your eyes at him but knew he wouldn’t crack, so you settled back to take that nap he had suggested. You had a feeling it was going to be a very long day, indeed.

About an hour later, Gabriel was gently nudging you awake. You wiped the sleep out of your eyes before stepping out of the car, stretching, your muscles a bit stiff after such a long drive. You rubbed your hands together, trying to fend off the chilling air that drafted through the bunker’s garage. Gabriel was already taking your duffle bag out of the trunk so you headed towards the bunker door. Walking through the door, you were grateful for the bunker’s wonderful heating system. You headed directly for the kitchen, desperate for a hot cup of your peppermint coffee. Just as you pressed start on the machine, Gabriel came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. You leaned back into the embrace, twisting your head up to place a kiss to his cheek.

“So, you gonna clue me in to your ‘holiday activities’ yet?” You turned around in his arms, wrapping your hands around his neck and looking up at him questioningly.

“Uh-uh, I’m keeping mum on that. You’ll find out soon enough, and I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise. Or give you time to second guess our agreement.” Gabriel kissed your nose and you couldn’t help but giggle.

“Fine, keep your secrets then.” You relished in his hug until you had to let go, albeit reluctantly, to go make the coffee. You made him a cup just the way he liked it, tons of sugar, and then your own. You topped the mugs off with whipped cream and a candy cane each before bringing them over to the small table up against the wall.

Gabriel joined you, sitting across from you and taking one of your hands in his as you sipped at your coffee. He took a big gulp, impervious to the steaming hot liquid. When he set the mug down, you struggled to suppress your laughter at the whipped cream mustache that graced his lip.

“What, is there something on my face?” Gabriel wagged his eyebrows at you, grinning. His grip on your hand tightened slightly as he leaned across the table. He loomed over you, his face inches from yours. “Gimme a kiss, sugar.”

“Gabe, no”, you squealed, trying to pull back from him.

“Aw, c’mon, y/n. Lay one on me.”

You knew he wouldn’t close the distance himself, but you also knew he wouldn’t let it drop anytime soon. You shook your head at his silliness and accepted your fate, leaning in the last two inches and planting a kiss to his lips. He cupped your chin with his free hand and deepened the kiss, the taste of peppermint and sugar rich on his tongue. After a minute, you need to pull away for a breath.

“Well, if there’s more of that on the way, maybe the holidays won’t be so bad after all.”

The two of you finished your coffees and a plate of cinnamon rolls Gabriel snapped up. He washed out the mugs and put them away before instructing you to go grab a pair of warm gloves and a hat, and to meet him by the bunker stairs. You hurried to your room, Gabriel’s enthusiasm rubbing off on you. You picked out your warmest, thickest pair of gloves, and grabbed your favorite wool beanie and dashed back down the hallway. When you got to the foyer, Gabriel was waiting at the bottom of the stairway, your jacket and scarf in his hands. He helped you into your jacket and you wrapped the scarf around your neck as you walked up to the bunker door.

Gabriel held the door open for you and you stepped out into the bracing cold. Snow covered the ground surrounding the bunker entrance, at least four inches thick. You pulled your jacket tighter around you as the chilled wind began to whip around you. Your nose took the brunt of the weather, uncovered as it was. You stamped your feet against the chill and turned to look back at Gabriel, unsure of where you were heading.

“So, mind telling me exactly why we’re out here? You may be immune to the cold, but I’m not, remember?”

Gabriel came up along side you, wrapping an arm around you and you felt his warmth spreading through you immediately. “There, that better, sweet cheeks? First up on today’s agenda, snow Angels.”

He led you up and around to the open field behind the derelict building that stood above the bunker. You made sure to keep contact with his skin, not wanting to lose the body heat he was radiating. “Snow Angels, Gabe, really? I’m mean, if Jack were with us, that’d be one thing. But aren’t we both a bit old to be making snow Angels? Especially you.”

“Nonsense. One is never to old for snow Angels. Even actual Angels.”

The two of you stopped in the middle of the clearing and Gabriel promptly flopped down in the snow, tugging you down beside him. You laid yourself out in the snow a few feet away, trying to ignore the shiver that ran through your body. You reluctantly began moving your arms and legs in a sweeping motion, knowing the sooner you went ahead made a damn snow Angel, the sooner you could stand back up. When you were sure you had made a decent enough Angel, you precariously pulled yourself up, trying not to mess it up.

As you straightened up, you suddenly lost your balance and fell flat on your face. Gabriel was by your side immediately, pulling you up and trying his hardest not to laugh at the situation. He brushed the snow out of your hair and face, his warm hands easing the sting of the frost. “You okay, y/n? That was definitely not on today’s agenda.”

“Sh-shut up, Gabriel. But yes, I’m fine. Chuck, I hate the cold.” You frowned at the Archangel and snuggled further into him.

The two of you turned as one to look at Angels you had made. Your eyes widened in shock as you saw that Gabriel’s had not just one pair of wings, but three. His wings had left an imprint in the snow somehow. It was beautiful, you couldn’t help but just stand there and stare at them for a minute, a smile slowly growing on your face. Shaking yourself out of a daze, you looked up at Gabriel, who had been watching your reaction carefully. “So, now that’s done, can we go inside? I need something warm to drink.”

“Not quite, sugar. Next up, building a snowman.”

You sighed at the prospect of having to stay out in the cold even longer. But, a deal was a deal. Besides, for whatever reason, this was the happiest you had seen Gabriel in a long time. That alone was worth putting up with the freezing air swirling around you.

Gabriel snapped up a box. You looked in it and saw everything you would need to complete the snowman. Now all that was left was to actually make it. You began rolling snow into a giant ball for the base as Gabriel got to work on making the middle section.

“You know, you could just create one in a heartbeat with your Grace.”

“Now, sweetheart, where’s the fun in that?” Gabriel flashed you a mock-stern look.

“Hmph.”

After you finished with the base, Gabriel lifted the smaller snowball with ease and sat it upon yours and then made quick work of making the snowball that would be the head. Once that was in place, you began pulling out the items in the box. You handed Gabriel the sticks and scarf, gathering up the hat, coal, carrot stick, and corncob pipe to get started on the head. When you had put the finishing touches on it, you stood back to admire your work.

“You’re not gonna make it come to life are you,” you asked the former Trickster, eyebrow quirked in suspicion.

“Why, sugar, I would never!” Gabriel faked offense at the very valid question. “No, y/n, I’m not gonna make Frosty here start dancing around. This time.” Gabriel wagged his eyebrows and smirked at you.

As you shook your head at him, you noticed a nearly imperceptible change in his expression. You narrowed your eyes in confusion and watched as he slowly bent down, his hand scooping up snow. You backed up as you realized what he was planning, hands up in warning.

“Don’t you dare, Gabriel! Don’t you dare.” Your steps picked up speed, pretty damn sure he wouldn’t heed your warning.

“Item number three, cupcake; snowball fight!” Gabriel threw the perfectly-shaped frozen orb and you turned to run. Too late. The snowball hit the back of your head with a  _thwack_  and you stopped in your tracks and turned to face the chuckling Angel.

“Oh, that’s it Feathers! You want a war, you got it.” Eyes squinted, you threw him the fiercest look you could muster and went into hunter mode. You scooped up a handful of snow as you stalked towards your smug boyfriend, packing it as hard as you could for maximum effect.

Gabriel’s eyes lit up with excitement as he turned tail, zigzagging across the field to try to mess up your aim. You stood there patiently, taking in his pattern until you could anticipate his next direction change. Once you had it figured out, you ran towards him, took aim, and flung the snowball with all your strength. In the split second that he had turned to look over his shoulder, it hit him, square in the face.

Before he had a chance to recover, you ran to take cover behind one of the trees on the edges of the field, gathering up more snow as you went.

Gabriel was beaming as he formed a snowball, pausing to think up his next move. Deciding there was nothing for but to just charge at you, he tried to distract your attention by creating a swirling eddy of snow around you.

“No fair, Gabriel!” You ran out from behind the tree, trying to keep your form as crouched as possible to be a smaller target.

On and on the two of you went. Thirty minutes later and you were chilled to the bone, the front of your jacket covered in wet patches from where the snow had hit you. The snowball fight had ended when you just outright tackled Gabriel as he was gathering up ammo, sending both of you tumbling to the ground. You had caught him by surprise and managed to pin him down, straddling his chest and grinning down at him.

“Give up, Angel-cake?”

“Fine, sugar. You win”, Gabriel sighed.

You stood up and dusted yourself off. When Gabriel picked himself up, he wrapped you up in a giant, rib-crushing hug, lifting you off your feet and swinging you around in a circle. Setting you back down, he leaned in for a kiss, playful at first, but when your arms came up to circle his neck, fingers carding his hair, his tongue flicked out to swipe against your lips. You part them, granting him access. You could still taste traces of peppermint.

You broke the kiss, breathless, your heart swelling with love. Encircled in his arms, you barely noticed the wind picking up. But Gabriel did.

“How ‘bout we get you that drink now?”

The two of you walked back to the bunker, arms around each others waists. As reluctant as you had been this morning, you couldn’t wait to see what he had planned for the rest of the day.  


End file.
